


Me, You and Blankets in the Middle

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, Husbands, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Alec gets home to find his husband and children have built a fort





	Me, You and Blankets in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> Shorter than yesterday but just as soft
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair” Magnus held on to Olivia’s shoulders, keeping her sat between his knees. The family of four were having a pyjama night, Magnus had surprised Alec, when he came home from work, with a blanket fort. Olivia had suggested the idea and Magnus had just rolled with it, and now he was sat inside a massive fort, made from the million blankets they had brought back when the twins were babies. Connected between the two couches, Magnus was pretty proud of what he had created, he had even lined the inside with fairy lights from Christmas. When Alec came home, he was shocked to say the least, seeing his husband standing in his pyjamas with his two children, he didn’t know what to think. As soon as Magnus explained what was happening Alec went to the bedroom to put on his own pyjamas. Now Alec was standing in the kitchen trying to prepare some sort of food for the family, that wouldn’t make a mess, still hard considering the twins are only four. 

Olivia however kept moving and Magnus was having a hard time not pulling her hair with all the wiggling,

“Olive you have to stay still” She whined

“I want Daddy to do it” And she ran off giggling, towards the kitchen to find Alec. Magnus found himself alone suddenly, both kids in the kitchen watching Alec. He scrolled through Netflix on the laptop he had brought inside the fort and found a movie that the kids would like. Oscar toddled his way into the living room, closely followed by Alec and Olivia, who were carrying various plastic bowls of food.

“What’s this I hear about me braiding your hair?” Alec directs at Oliva as he settles down into the fort next to Magnus. Reaching over for a handful of potato chips and shoving them into his mouth.

“Papa doesn’t do it right” She protested as she plopped down on a cushion, Magnus just laughed before looking away as Olivia sent him a look of disapproval, trying to focus on what Oscar was doing, as he grabbed cuddled into Magnus’ stomach.

“How about we start the film and you sit still then I’ll do it” Magnus hit play on the laptop, and suddenly there was silence. Alec braided Olivia’s hair into a set of perfect dutch braid pigtails as Oscar helped himself to the bowl of chocolate buttons in front of him. The film continued on and at this point if Magnus had to guess, they’d seen this film over forty times, as he held Oscar as he drifted between sleep and wanting to watch the movie, while Alec did the same with Olivia. But it was a losing battle as the credits rolled in, both children were asleep,

“I can take them” Alec offered, the twins were only small, he could easily carry the two of them between his arms

“I’ve got Os, you go sort her out there’s no doubt she’ll be awake the second her head hits the pillow” Scooting out from under the fort, Alec pulled Olivia up with him and she instantly snuggled into his shoulder, Magnus following behind and doing the same with Oscar. It was very clear who’s the twin’s favourite parent was. 

Once all settled into their bedrooms, Magnus met Alec back in the living room, helping to clear up the bowls and various amounts of crumbs that had been scattered everywhere. Having twins was hard, but Magnus couldn’t imagine himself without them now, four years of two people to worry about as they played in the park, four years of teaching them that no you do not put your hand in the toilet. But if he could go back in time he would do it all again, because it was moments on family days out when Olivia didn’t want to leave Oscar behind or the moments when they had given each other a drawing they had done in play school. It was all the little things, and as he watched his husband trying to get some sort of order in the kitchen, that he thinks if Alec hadn’t been beside him, he would never have been able to do it.

Sliding in behind Alec, who had his hands in the water of the sink, Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on the man’s back. 

“I love you” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s shoulder

“I love you too” Alec replied a smile lacing it, grabbing a towel to dry his hands he spun around to look at Magnus properly “How about we watch another movie?” Alec suggested, raising an eyebrow

“You couldn’t possibly be suggesting a movie above a PG rating?” Alec winked “Mr Lightwood your children are in the next room” Magnus teased swatting Alec’s chest

“That’s Lightwood-Bane to you” 

That’s how they spent the evening, in the blanket fort, glued to each other’s sides watching some crappy movie on Netflix, to Magnus it didn’t matter what was on the screen, as long as Alec was by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
